


SCP-DM1: The Doom Slayer

by I336I



Category: Doom (Video Games), SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I336I/pseuds/I336I
Summary: An unstoppable force that roams the Earth in search of Demons to terminate.





	1. SCP-DM1: File

**Item #:**  SCP-DM1

**Object Class:**  Thaumiel/Keter

**Special Containment Procedures:**  This SCP cannot be contained by any means currently known to the SCP Foundation. Upon sighting SCP-DM1 personnel are required to report in immediately and are advised to not get in the way of SCP-DM1. If SCP-DM1 is sighted near a containment site, the site is to be evacuated and lock down procedure I-Iota is to be put into effect. If SCP-DM1 enters the containment site and entry was not planned by command the lock down procedure is to be upgraded to p-Rho and Code Black is to be signaled. The subject is to be lead out of the site using a demonic lure. Upon a successful diversion, SCP-DM1 is to be monitored VIA satellite and drone surveillance for as long as possible. Upon an unsuccessful diversion personnel are instructed to wait until SCP-DM1 is finished with the containment facility and await further instruction.

**Description:**  The subject is a sentient humanoid wearing a suit of bulky green armor that is invulnerable to all physical attacks and is 1.83 Meters tall. It's face is hidden behind a blue glass face plate, and a red symbol consisting of a slash through a T can be seen above the visor. This symbol has been determined to be it's 'Mark'. SCP-DM1 has been seen running at speeds of 122KM per hour, lifting objects ten times its size, and harboring an intense hatred of anything of a demonic or otherwise supernatural nature.

SCP-DM1 also contains a wide array of weapons that it can summon at any time. The mechanism that produces these weapons is unknown, but it is theorized that they come from another plain of existence as the size and amount of weapons indicates that they could not be hidden inside the armor. Almost all of SCP-DM1's weaponry is highly advanced and beyond our time. Such weapons include:

-Pump-Action Shotgun: A pump action shotgun capable of killing most humans in one shot and does not need to be reloaded. It has two interchangeable mods. The first is a grenade launcher, and the second allows a sort of burst fire allowing for three consecutive shots within the span of a second without the need to pump.

-Double-Barreled Shotgun: A double-barreled shotgun that fires with enough force to liquefy the top half of any human and blow through a meter of solid steel. Fires twice before needing to be reloaded.

-Heavy Machine Gun: This rapid fire machine gun fires .50 CAL bullets of an unknown make. The bullet's strike a resemblance to .50 BMG rounds used in anti-material rifles. On top of this it also has two mods, a common theme in SCP-DM1's weaponry. The first is a tactical scope for long range combat. Bullets fired while the scope is attached are considerably more powerful. The other is a box attached to the side of the weapon that holds six (6) miniature missiles which track and stick into a target before exploding.

-The Chaingun: A massive highly advanced Chaingun that fires 15mm tungsten rounds at 1,524 meters per second. This heavy duty gun is almost always used when SCP-DM1 is presented with a large number of enemy combatants. The barrel is interchangeable with a tri-pronged barrel that fires what has been described as quote: "An absurd amount of bullets that fucks whatever it's aimed at without mercy or lubricant." Getting near SCP-DM1 while this mode of fire is being used almost always results in hearing loss.

-The Plasma Rifle: A rifle that rapidly fires blue balls of super-heated plasma that burn everything they touch. The thermal output of this weapon is extreme and one hit will melt a Class-A Fire Protection Suit with ease. This rifle can also produce intense waves of heat that blast apart anything within a meter of SCP-DM1. Small arching balls of electricity can be fired from it as well and are able to immobilize any organic creature for anywhere from a few seconds to a minute.

-The Gauss Cannon: A bulky white two-pronged cannon that fires steel flechette rounds at a yet-to-be-measured speed. All that is known about this weapon is from a few eye-witness accounts and the scattered remnants of what was shot with it.

-Rocket Launcher: Used primarily to blow through obstacles, the rocket launcher fires slow put powerful rockets for the weapon's size. The rockets can be fired in a three-shot burst like the Combat Shotgun, or detonated mid air.

-The "Water Pistol": Named after the weak light-blue bolts this pistol shoots out, this weapon is only used when SCP-DM1 seems to be taunting it's enemies. Since that rarely happens, not much else is know about it.

-A Chainsaw: Occasionally SCP-DM1 has been seen using a chainsaw to brutally eviscerate it's opponent. The true reason for this is yet unknown, but due to the brutal nature of the subject it's quite possible that it just enjoys sawing things in half.

-The BFG: Named The Big Fucking Gun, this weapon has been only rumored to exist and speculated on by the entire SCP Foundation. The BFG is accompanied by a brilliant lime-green flash and a loud deep explosion. Area's were the BFG is believed to have been fired are demolished and glassed with no remains of any organic matter in the affected area. When entering the affected area D-Class personnel have expressed extreme discomfort. This feeling seems to be shared by animals and microbes as well, as they shy away from the area and panic if forced to enter.

SCP-DM1 is a major exposure and security risk. The subject is most often found freely roaming the world and has neutralized several SCP's both hidden and known to the SCP Foundation. The subject will occasionally invade a containment facility and repel all security measures taken against it. Detonating an Alpha Warhead on site will only momentarily stun SCP-DM1, though after a Alpha Warhead detonation the subject will usually 'flip the bird' at the nearest functioning camera.

Despite SCP-DM1's destructive nature the subject appears to hold no animosity towards humans who have not dealt with Demonics. While hunting down an SCP the subject ignores everyone who doesn't stand in it's way. If any innocent human being becomes hostile towards SCP-DM1 for any reason they are neutralized through non-lethal means. On one occasion the subject was sighted in ██████████ Texas in ██ ████████headquarters. Staff of ██ ████████ headquarters were freaking out over the subject's weaponry, which it was showing off. After SCP-DM1 moved on staff of ██ ████████ were given Class-A Anesthetic. This incident is still under investigation as it seems to deviate from SCP-DM1's usual behavior.

The first encounter with SCP-DM1 was on December ██ of 199█ and is detailed below.

**Audio Log From Interview DM1-1:**

**Interviewer:**  Dr. Hayden

**Interviewed:**  Captain (Ret.) █████, former member of revival team Zeta 8-B.

**Retrieval Incident #1104-1-A**

**Begin Log**

**[████████ ████████ Time, research Area, ██]**

**Capt. █████:**  I couldn't believe command had ordered us to retrieve the target in the middle of that forest fire. It was hell on Earth down there, and I don't care how many times you eggheads state that their gas masks are comfortable to wear, they're not.

**Dr. Hayden:**  I believe you're getting off track.

**Capt. █████:**  Right sorry. We parachuted down right into the center of the forest fire like a bunch of madmen. We'd hyped each other up with some rock n' roll before jumpin' and we were ready to kick some ass. Took a bit to regroup due to the smoke but all of us were alright on landing and decided to continue. Up ahead we heard an inhuman roar that made us jump, and Chuck up in the helicopter told us there was some major movement just up ahead.

**Dr. Hayden:**  Could you describe the sound?

**Capt. █████:**  Yeah. Some sort of hideous mix between a lion and a bear. We advanced thinking we were gonna be capturing an LSA. We didn't even know how terrifyingly right we were.

**Dr. Hayden:**  And what happened then?

**Capt. █████:**  We rounded a bend just in time to see the SCP decapitate some big ass red demon looking beast that was three times the guys size with his bare hands. There was charred blood splattered all over the clearing to, most of it on fire. It was a damned mess.

**Dr. Hayden:**  Your report indicates that the beasts body dematerialized as opposed to being consumed by the flames of the forest fire. Can you elaborate?

**Capt. █████:**  Yeah yeah it just kinda vanished. I can't remember exactly what happened to it since that wasn't what I was paying attention to.

**Dr. Hayden:**  Please continue.

**Capt. █████:**  Ok… Uh… Yeah that's it. We all aim our weapons and Captain ████ starts yelling at that armored maniac to stop and put his hands in the air. Denis was manning the GAU-19 above in the chopper just in case.

**Dr. Hayden:**  It's reaction?

**Capt. █████:**  To stomp over to the captain, swipe away his gun, and grab him by the throat. Bastard was so fast we didn't even have time to react before the Cap' was thrown across the clearing. At that point we all opened fire.

**Dr. Hayden:**  What weapons were you carrying at the time.

**Capt. █████:**  I had a standard issue LMG, but even when I put the thing on full auto I felt like I was firing a pea shooter. Poor Denis must of felt the same before his ass was grounded. Hey, where is Denis by the way? Is he recovering from his burns?

**Dr. Hayden:**  Again. Please stay on track. Was there any damage to the SCP?

**Capt. █████:**  Hell no. Our .50 CAL bullets were pinging off his armor like bouncy balls. Terry got a ricochet to the right leg and went down before the target could get to him. It was a disaster.

[Capt. █████ folds his hands over his eyes for a brief moment, then faces Dr. Hayden again.]

**Capt. █████:**  After pulling out this big white futuristic looking two-pronged cannon from out of it's ass and using it to shoot the tail off our chopper, he turned to me.

**Dr. Hayden:**  It says here than you found the subjects glance intim-

**Capt. █████:**  When he looked at me I felt like he was going to tear off my neck and shit down my throat! It was like death itself was coming for me! I-

[Capt. █████ pauses again to catch his breath.]

**Capt. █████:**  I fucked off harder than I'd ever fucked off before. I turned and ran right through the smoke and flames because that was better than facing down that monster of a man.

**Dr. Hayden:**  Let me get this clear. The subject pulled a cannon out of it's ass?

**Capt. █████:**  Wha- No no. That's just an expression. I don't know where it actually came from, but it was way too big to be hidden on him.

**Dr. Hayden:**  I see. Thank you for your time. You'll be pleased to know that none of your team died in the operation and are being cared for.

**Capt. █████:**  What?! No one died? How… How is that possible?

**End Log**

SCP-DM1 has an acute sense of what is demonic, what is not, and where anything demonic is in it's near vicinity. There have been several instances where SCP-DM1 has come into contact with Demonic SCP's, all of which were neutralized by the subject soon after.

Getting an interview with SCP-DM1 is currently deemed impossible, but when speaking with demonic entities such as SCP-3665-1 they almost always shudder in fear. The following is an interview of SCP-3665-1 regarding SCP-DM1.

**Audio Log From Interview 3665-1:**

**Interviewer:**  Dr. Hayden

**Interviewed:**  SCP-3665-1

**Begin Log**

**[████████ ████████ Time, research Area, ██]**

**Dr. Hayden:**  Can you tell me about this figure.

[Dr. Hayden holds up a picture of SCP-. SCP-3665-1 immediately shy's away from the picture, taking a defensive stance.]

**Dr. Hayden:**  I see. Can you tell me why you are frightened by this image?

**3665-1:**  Please put that away! You wither my soul summoner!

**Dr. Hayden:**  Alright…

[Dr. Hayden conceals the picture in his pocket.]

**3665-1:**  I can answer your question but I must keep it brief. He knows when you speak of him.

**Dr. Hayden:**  Very well. Please continue.

**3665-1:**  Those from the deepest pits of Hell fear that man. He is the only flesh and blood to walk between our planes of existence and survive. His hate and strength is immeasurable. He is known as The Unchained Predator, The Hell Walker, and The Doom Slayer by the denizens of Hell.

**Dr. Hayden:**  Do you believe that this Doom Slayer-

**3665-1:**  Leave these frivolous questions, which strike a terror to my fainting soul!

[SCP-3665-1 begins to evaporate 45 minutes earlier than usual, presumably to avoid further questioning.]

**End Log**

After this interview Dr. Hayden requested that SCP-DM1 be used to neutralize problematic SCP's that the SCP Foundation could not. Several encounters were arranged between various other SCP's and SCP-DM1, and several other encounters were not planned and happened either out in the wild or during a containment breach caused by the invasion of SCP-DM1. Those encounters are listed below through eye-witness interviews and video recordings in several addendum's.

These encounters lead to a renaming of the subject from SCP-████ to SCP-DM1, or Doom Marine 1.

**Note:**  Dr. Bright is not allowed to refer to SCP-DM1 as his "Personal attack SCP" after "Sicking it" on a containment facility.

Dr. Bright is also not allowed to play "Kickass music" while SCP-DM1 is invading a containment facility. We don't care if The Slayer likes it Bright, it's still distracting to everyone else!

Dr. Bright is not allowed to kidnap ̶M̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶G̶o̶r̶d̶o̶n̶ Any musicians and make them create heavy metal music for SCP-DM1. For god sakes Bright, we may have given him Class-A anesthetic but even that can't wipe away BFG Division!


	2. Addendum 1: Termination of SCP-096

"The footage was recovered?"

"Yes Doctor Hayden. It was barely intact when we found it, but we got it working."

"Good. Play it."

**Begin Log**

_The porch of a wooden cabin in the middle of the snow covered woods is shown. On the porch are two figures. One is a woman covered in snow gear. She was sitting on a rocking chair, her face covered by her gloved hands. Beside the chair was the grey humanoid form of SCP-096 who was crouched down in a pool of blood crying into its elongated arms._

_A figure walks out of the woods, it's green armor clearly identifying it as SCP-DM1. DM1 pauses for a moment to stare at the sight, then pulls out it's double barreled shotgun before approaching SCP-092. The woman on the rocking chair notices and quickly get up and runs over to SCP-DM1 to block it's path._

_"Wait! No! That thing ripped right through the walls of our house and killed my husband and child! It's dangerous."_

_SCP-DM1 stares at the woman for a second, then pushes her aside and continues towards SCP-092._

_"It's the face! Don't look at the face!" The woman cries out, then gets a panicked look and runs away._

_SCP-DM1 walks onto the porch and presses the twin barrels of his shotgun to the back of SCP-092's head and fires. The scalp of SCP-092 is blown away revealing the back of it's skull, and SCP-092 stumbles forward a bit from the force of the blast. SCP-DM1 doesn't hesitate to grab it's target's neck and turn it around, staring directly into SCP-096's grey eyes._

**Recording Paused**

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH! SHIT!"

"Calm down. There is no longer a need to blur SCP-092's face."

"I know that Hayden, but coupled with it's rep and that hidious face… Oh God…"

"Just. Continue. Playing."

**Recording Unpaused**

_SCP-096's jaw dropped down, opening 4x wider than a normal human could, and screamed in a bone chilling agony. The scream was cut short as SCP-DM1 switched out it's shotgun for a grenade and shoved it down SCP-092's throat, then kicked SCP-092 across the porch and out of sight. There was a flash and a bang from off screen. SCP-DM1 pulled out the Heavy Machine Gun and started to fire while simultaneously releasing all six micro missiles._

_SCP-092 ran back on screen unable to howl due to the entire neck and head area missing all muscle and skin tissue. Blood and organs were spilling out of it's chest and stomach where .50 CAL bullets were hitting home. There were a few blur's as SCP-DM1 dodged a few swipes, then retreated left out of view followed by SCP-096._

_The gunfire continued for another ten seconds before there a metallic clang was heard, and SCP-DM1 flew back on screen and into a truck that had been parked out front, denting the top of it and shattering all it's windows. SCP-DM1 quickly removes itself from the truck and picks it up. SCP-096 is seen on screen again for a second before SCP-DM1 uses the truck as a baseball bat and sends SCP-096 flying into the house, knocking the camera free from the wall. There are a few flashes of static as it tumbles to the ground, then comes to focus on SCP-096 who is getting back up and is now a deformed skeleton with a few shreds of meat on it's bones._

_The sound of gunfire so intense that it comes through as static is then heard and SCP-096 becomes a walking sparkler as 15mm tungsten rounds slam into it at ridiculous speeds. It resists the knockback and starts slowly pushing forward. The last thing seen is SCP-DM1's tri-barreled chaingun overheating and it's green boot slamming down in front of the camera, then everything cuts out._

**End Log**

"The woman says that after she ran for at least 5 minutes, she felt a tremor go through the ground and looked back to see a green glow dissipating from behind her. The site of the cabin is completely glassed and a small forest fire sprung up, but was quickly put out. The charred broken remains of SCP-096's skeleton were found on site. No sign of SCP-DM1's whereabouts spotted by satellite or drones. Damn…"

"Hmm. We've been trying to terminate SCP-096 for a while now, but this Doom Slayer does it in 5 minutes. I have an idea…"


	3. Containment Breach 1

**[Site-** ██  **Containment Breach In Progress]**

**Camera 095 Recording**

_A facility guard stands in the security room. Multiple camera feeds show either corpses and blood covering the many surfaces of the SCP facility or people running in fear._

"No contact from floors 16-27! Don't think anyone made it! Several SCP subjects have broken containment! I repeat! Several SCP subjects have broken containment! I'm seeing a few instances of SCP-049-2, SCP-173 and… Oh fuck me… Looks like 682 is out to! Send everyone you possibly ca- Wait…"

_A creature passes by a camera that the guard is looking at. Only it's head is visible. It has a red face with green glowing eyes and two curved black horns protruding from the sides of its head. It's muscled and powerful looking mouth is lined with bulky pointed teeth and blood._

"What the fuck is that?"

_Suddenly the screen flashes red and the guard collapses. He starts to scream in agony as his body crackles with red energy and starts to contort. Then, his screaming starts to morph, growing deeper and more pained by the second._

**Recording Paused**

Some of the MTF members were giving Hayden that look again. It was a look he was accustomed to, and one that told him that pausing the recording was in his best interests.

"Relax." Said Dr. Hayden, putting his data pad back in his lab coat and checked the watch on his wrist. 12:36PM. "It's all to lure him in."

Hayden and a Mobile Task Force were all standing in a clearing within a pine forest. The sun painted the tall green grass and multicolored flowers vibrant and warm. A few insects were still buzzing around, but all the animals with half a brain had vacated the area long ago.

The creature within a bison sized metal box, which was secured to the ground with several dozen chains and surrounded by even more MTF, had been banging against the container for the past hour. The sound droned on and on, but luckily the box showed no signs of wear. Still, Hayden was surprised that the creature hadn't gotten tired yet. That kind of persistence could possibly be troublesome.

Hayden then heard the sound of crackling static in his ear, then the voice of the recon team. "SCP spotted. Moving fast. Looks like your gamble worked doctor."

"Good. Remain out of sight. Continue to prevent outside complications." Hayden replied.

"Roger that." The channel then cut.

"Look alive!" The MTF Commander shouted and all the soldiers in the field switched off the safeties on their rifles.

Hayden, however, relaxed and sighed in relief. He had only just barely convinced O5 command to put this operation in effect. It was a gamble, yes, but he believed that this was their best bet.

On the opposite side of the field the bulky green form of The Doom Slayer launch himself into the clearing. Upon seeing the MTF and Hayden, he slowed to a halt, cocking his head and putting away the double barreled shotgun he was holding. Then, he started to approach once more, this time walking.

"Wait… Where did he put that thing?" One of the MTF said. "It just… Disappeared."

"Not worth questioning. Leave that stuff to the doctor here." Another MTF said.

In truth Hayden had no clue either, but he'd figure that out later. "Clear the space in front and open the box."

All the MTF tensed up at this but complied, moving to cut the chains before getting clear. Hayden did the same, taking up a position right beside the box's door. Then a whine filled the air and the banging stopped as the door was slowly lifted upwards. A few gruff sniffs could be heard inside, then once the door had opened enough, the creature inside leapt out.

It was an odd menacing looking creature. It's glowing red eyes shown out from the redish-pink cortical bone plate that covered it's face and clawed arms. It's hooved legs flattened the grass, drawing a line in the clearing about 5 meters in length before the creature grinded to a halt and observed its surroundings, it's thick clubbed pink tail wiggling a little. The MTF soldiers had come to call this thing 'Pinky'. A cute name for a monster. A real designation would come later.

Pinky gave little acknowledgement that Hayden and his team existed as it sniffed the air again, turning towards The Slayer. It gave out a small yip, taking two frightened steps back and then growled.

The Slayer didn't break stride and continued to slowly wade through the grass. He showed no signs of alarm, nor did he summon any of his weapons.

Pinky bared it's two thick yellowish-brown tusks and disorganized teeth at The Slayer, then suddenly charged forward, opening its mouth wide and roaring loudly. Just before Pinky collided with The Slayer, the armored marine dodged to the side just out of the monsters path, but not before reaching for one of Pinky's tusks. Grabbing it, The Slayer twisted his wrist and broke off the tusk with enough force to send Pinky tumbling head over hooves into the ground beside him, revealing the monster's soft unprotected neck. The Slayer twirled the tusk in his hand for a second then slammed the point into Pinky's throat before using the tusk to crudely slit it, spilling red blood all over a patch of blue flowers. He then tossed the tusk aside and continued to approach Hayden and the MTF.

"Woah… Ok." One of the MTF whispered.

Hayden waited a few seconds before acting. Sure enough, the body of Pinky quickly vanished in a flash of flame. Odd. There wasn't any smoke. He then took his data pad back out of his lab coat and strode forward to meet The Slayer half way.

"Well! That confirms that!" Hayden announced loudly, addressing the armored mass before him. "No hesitation, brutal efficiency. You know these creatures, don't you?"

As the two converged Hayden held up his pad which now displayed a picture of the horned monster the facility guard had seen during the start of the containment breach. The Slayer promptly snatched it from Hayden's hands, glaring at it.

"Familiar face?" Hayden asked.

The Slayer nodded.

Hayden smiled. "So you can understand me then? Good." He straightened his coat, trying to sound as official as he could. "I'm Dr. Hayden, head of Demonics research for the SCP Foundation. That picture comes from a camera feed 5 minutes into a containment breach in one of our containment facilities. We don't know why it's there or how it came to be, but similar creatures, including the one you just killed, have been seen leaving the facility after we lost contact with it." Hayden paused. "They're Demons, aren't they?"

The Slayer nodded once more, handing Hayden's data pad back to him.

Hayden sighed. "Well, I'm here to make you an offer. The facilities Alpha Warhead refused to detonate and the situation has gotten out of hand. We're planning a full on assault to retake and contain everything in there and we would appreciate your help." Hayden hesitated as The Slayer's head shifted a bit. "Look. I know we've had our fair share of… Disagreements, in the past. My foundation and your… Ways, haven't exactly seen eye to eye. But if this mess isn't taken care of we could be looking at a global catastrophe. Are you in?"

The Slayer kept glaring at him, his visor betraying no emotion whatsoever. Then, his gaze trailed down to Hayden's foundation ID, the words 'Samuel Hayden' and a picture of a grey haired man in his 40's. Why was he looking at that? Hayden could swear that The Slayer was staring with a sense of familiarity. It was highly unnerving.

Then, to everyone's relief, The Slayer nodded for the third time.

**Author's Note:**

> I transferred this work from FF.net to here. Let's see how the Archive community differs from FanFiction.net shall we?


End file.
